


Der Fall

by DaintyCrow



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angesetzt während ROTSS. Zum ersten mal seit er die menschliche Fackel ist, fragt Johnny sich, ob er sterben kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/108475) by Iawen Londea. 



> Die Story betreffende Kommentare werden übersetzt und an den Originalautoren weitergeleitet.

Der Silversurfer berührt ihn, und seine Macht und die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verschwindet. Johnny Storm stürzt durch den Himmel auf die Erde, und alle Versuche seines Geistes, seinen Körper zum fliegen zu bringen wurden ignoriert. Drei Minuten zuvor war fliegen noch so normal wie Wasser trinken. Jetzt ist er Machtlos, und der Weg zwischen ihm und dem Boden wird zu schnell kleiner.  
Zum ersten mal, seit er den Kosmischen Strahlen ausgesetzt war, die ihn zu der menschlichen Fackel machten, fragt sich Johnny, ob er sterben kann. Seine eigene Sterblichkeit war auch vor dem Unfall kein Thema, dass er oft bedacht hatte. Nun ergreift ihn echte Angst. Keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu haben macht ihm Angst. Er schließt die Augen und versucht sich selbst für den Aufprall zu wappnen. Auch das kann er nicht.


End file.
